Fly Me to the Moon
by JulesFire
Summary: Robin contemplates his true feelings for Starfire, while Star finds a way to make mopping enjoyable. Less weird than it sounds. Onshot, RS part of the SuperFantastic...whatever, my readers know what I mean :


_I kind of like how this turned out…Starfire's little 'performance' is loosely based on me singing a Cole Porter song into a Swiffer mop one day when I was cleaning a floor. I dedicate this to IzzyMalfoy, a friend I recently 'found' on this site, who hopefully won't be reading it (lol – it's easier when strangers are reading your stories). _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own a new VHS of _TheHunchback of Notre Dame, _and that makes everything ok._

Robin sighed and pushed against the edge of his desk, causing his chair to roll backwards into the center of his room. He couldn't concentrate. It had been three hours since he had glued himself to his computer, determined to research possible explanations for the recent spike in criminal activity. So far, he had written down three sentences in his notes:

_-New criminals paid off my extremely wealthy source; w/ agenda?_

_-Star almost injured in Nov. 12th fight; construct battle plan for protection of teammates?_

_-Why would Star volunteer to do all of my chores for me?_

After Starfire found her way into his head, it was useless trying to focus on criminal reports. He was still a bit baffled by her inexplicable act of kindness earlier that night. After the Titans had returned from stopping a widespread jailbreak and eaten a late dinner, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had gone to bed early. Robin had been sure that Starfire was just as tired as the rest of them; but, the instant he had complained about having to do his assigned chores as well as research and filing the reports, She had offered to take on his chores in addition to her own so that he would only have to worry about the paperwork (on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Robin was supposed to clean the bathrooms and the kitchen while Starfire took care of the windows and the common room). To do both of their chores, with Starfire's meticulous care and precision, would take hours. He had tried to refuse, of course, but Star would have none of it. She'd thrust a glass of chocolate milk into his hands and sent him to his room. 'Almost like a mother,' thought Robin, smiling to himself.

Starfire was constantly taking care of him, he realized. She was always there, handing him extra pillows on movie night when his back was sore, or bringing him Oreos and milk when he stayed in his office for hours at a time. When he fell asleep at his desk, she was always the one to remove his boots and put him in bed. He could swear that on one such occasion, she had even kissed his forehead before turning off the light…but that was most likely his imagination. Contrary to his earlier thought, Robin decided that despite Star's nurturing behavior, she didn't feel like a mother to him. Her attentions felt like…like some beautiful, saintly angel had been sent to Earth for the express purpose of making him happy. That's what Star's friendship did; it made him feel as if he were special…as if he were important. 'Not as important as she is to me,' he thought, spinning absent-mindedly in his chair.

Now wait a minute…exactly how important _was _Starfire to him? She was more than a best friend; that was for sure. He had always considered that term inadequate for describing their bond. But she wasn't like his sister, either…definitely not his mother…so what…?

"Oh," Robin exclaimed softly. He stopped spinning his chair. "Oh…" He fell back against the chair, his eyes wide. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on his research now. He got up to get some coffee; he was going to have to stay up all night to make up for his procrastination. Maybe the caffeine would help him forget his rather inconvenient revelation about his so-called best friend…

Starfire yawned a little as she wrung out the mop and placed it back on the kitchen tiles. She couldn't believe she was doing this willingly; it was 1130 at night, and she was mopping a floor. But, Robin had needed her. There was very little she wouldn't do for Robin. She sighed. Robin was probably able to get to bed early because of her help, and that was enough to make her happy; he needed his rest, after all. Trying to keep herself awake, she reached down and turned on the radio, wrinkling her nose when a loud rap song blared from it. She adjusted the dial slightly and found the oldies station she enjoyed listening to.

…_to the moon and let me sing among the stars…_

Star grinned. She adored Frank Sinatra; he always sounded so cheerful. She began to sway to the bouncy rhythm, swiping the mop back and forth along the floor.

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…_

She flipped the mop over and held it delicately at arms length, twirling across the kitchen as if she were dancing with a partner. "_In other words, hold my hand_," she sang along softly, leaning gracefully into a backbend over the counter and extending her hand over her head.

"_In other words, baby, kiss me." _She lowered her voice an octave for that line, dipping the mop low and wiggling her eyebrows. She giggled like mad and turned the mop over again, singing into the handle like a microphone.

"_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore…" _She slipped back into her own register, blending her sweet mezzo-soprano with Sinatra's resonant tenor.

"_In other words, please be truuuuue…." _ She spun around the mop, her arms outstretched. As the verses repeated, she grasped the mop handle like a cane and did an impromptu tap dance over to the sink, singing the whole way. She wrung out the mop, her hips still swaying.

"_In other words, hold my hand…" _She spun from the sink, slipping in a puddle she had accidentally left in her wake. The mop clattered to the floor, and Star flailed uselessly for balance, bracing herself for an impact…

…that never came. A pair of strong arms shot out and caught her around the middle, holding her suspended in a sort of awkward dip just above the hard tile floor. She looked up to find herself nose-to-nose with her rescuer: Robin.

"_In other words, baby, kiss me," _she whispered breathlessly, her heart hammering against her ribs. Robin's eyes widened, and she vaguely noticed that his lips were curving into a sly smile as their faces drew closer and closer…

Frank Sinatra's voice faded away as Robin's lips touched hers. All she could hear were her own thoughts, screaming at her to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back. Once she obeyed, the chaotic chatter in her mind blended into a happy buzz, tuning out everything around her. She felt him chuckle softly as he placed a hand on her back and pulled her against him more tightly, and she wondered somewhere in the back of her mind whether he had seen her entire… 'performance.' She ignored the thought, distracted by the thrilling little shivers running through her body in response to Robin's touch.

Robin finally broke for air, breathing heavily and grinning broadly. Then, the realization of what he had actually done seemed to catch up with him. He saw that he still held Starfire in a dip and straightened up, taking his hands off her and blushing furiously.

"Um…I came here for…coffee…" he muttered, laughing nervously. "Gotta get the coffee…" Star watched him stumble to the other end of the kitchen and reach into the cabinets for the coffee filters. She leaned back against the counter, subconsciously touching her lips.

"_In other words…I love you…"_


End file.
